Unexpected Help
by by7the7sea
Summary: When the ATCU puts his face on everybody's screen, Lincoln receives some unexpected help. Could be considered a sequel to "Unexpected Visitor". Mike and James (Bucky) are back and just in the nick of time.


**xxx SHIELD xxx**

After shocking the ATCU squad, Lincoln ran out of the room. He paused momentarily in the hall to glance back at Daisy, but realized he had to keep moving. He'd contact her as soon as he found a safe place.

Lincoln's emotions were all over the place. The grief and despair from what happened with John was still haunting him. He also was on the verge of panicking about the ATCU, but a glimmer of hope was trying to shine through.

 _"I can't help it."_

Then Daisy kissed him.

 _"Does she really care about me? Or was it an act?"_

He couldn't stop those thoughts even as he tried to focus on getting as far away as possible.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

When he was a couple miles away, he ran into an alley. Lincoln had to stop and catch his breath. He ducked behind a dumpster and sat on the filthy ground. He didn't care, he just had to stop running. He was exhausted, more emotionally than physically, and wished he could just curl up and go to sleep.

Lincoln closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He had to find a better place to hide. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

*CLICK*

He quickly looked up and one of the ATCU snipers had just set up on the roof of the building across the alley. Before he could move, a shot rang out and he closed his eyes.

Before any pain came, there was the sound of a bullet ricocheting off of metal. Lincoln opened his eyes to see Mike standing over him, shielding him with his body. He peeked around Mike to see James run up to the sniper, grab the gun and use it to knock the guy out. James then used the gun to take out the other two snipers who had just finished setting up on the adjacent buildings.

Back on the ground, Mike grabbed Lincoln by the arm to help him up then they ran out of the alley.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Mike led Lincoln to a small diner in the next town. They grabbed a table in the back and silently watched as other patrons came and went. About an hour later, they were joined by James.

"How'd it go?" Mike asked the new arrival.

"Fine. We should be good ... for now," James responded then looked at Lincoln. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"You've looked better too. Had a rough few days?" Mike asked the Inhuman.

"You could say that," Lincoln responded then yawned. "I don't know how to repay you for saving my life back there. Thanks."

"Just returning the favor," James quietly replied.

"You're looking much better than the last time I saw you. Glad everything worked out."

"Thanks to you."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Now that their other party had arrived, the waitress came over to take their orders then left.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We tracked you down once we saw your face plastered all over the news," Mike replied. "I better go check in."

James just nodded.

"Check in with who?"

"Coulson."

Lincoln jumped up from the table and ran over to his friend.

"You can't! He just tried to turn me over to the ATCU."

"I have to check in or he will get suspicious. Don't worry, I've got this."

Lincoln looked like he was going to run.

"Trust me. I will handle this."

Reluctantly, Lincoln went back to the table.

"He can be trusted, Lincoln. He still hasn't told Coulson about me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lincoln took a bit of comfort from that and leaned back. He figured he would rest his eyes a bit while they waited for their food. Soon the Inhuman was fast asleep.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

When Lincoln woke up, he was a bit disoriented. He lifted his head off the table and looked around.

"Oh, man. How long was I out?"

Trying to become fully alert, Lincoln stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"About an hour and a half. Good thing you're cute. The waitress helped us keep people from waking you," Mike replied with a laugh.

"Where's James?"

"He's checking the perimeter. He doesn't like to stay out in public for too long."

Lincoln looked at the plate of food that had been quickly pushed out of the way when he had changed sleeping positions.

"Hmmm, cold," Lincoln said then did a quick visual surveillance the area. Then the Inhuman held his hand over the plate and sent a few shocks until it was steaming.

" _Daisy would be so proud of me,"_ Lincoln thought.

"What will you do now?" Mike asked Lincoln.

"Not sure," Lincoln responded between bites. He grabbed the glass of iced tea and took a gulp. "Maybe I'll try to track down a few of my ... friends. They might be able to help me lie low for awhile. Probably head West, to California, but will make a few stops along the way."

Lincoln was just finishing the rest of his meal when James returned.

"We need to go."

Mike got up and headed for the door.

"Just a moment," Lincoln responded taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Now," James stated and grabbed Lincoln.

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Outside, Mike had spotted what made James react so hastily.

"Follow me," Mike said as he ran down the alley beside the diner.

James and Lincoln quickly followed.

"This way," Mike yelled as he held open the door of a building across the alley.

Lincoln ran in followed by James and Mike, who closed the door quickly. James, using his metal arm, removed a couple of pipes that were running up the wall.

"Here, use these," James told Mike as he handed him the pieces of metal.

"Thanks," Mike responded then used them to barricade the door.

"Stand back," Lincoln chimed in.

Mike stood aside and the Inhuman blasted the door with a powerful stream of electricity, effectively welding the door shut. Mike tested it and it didn't budge.

"That should hold it."

"Good. Now what?"

"In the basement, there's a hidden passage way that leads to some old, abandoned tunnels that we can use to get out of town."

"Won't they be waiting for us?"

"Not likely. These don't show up on any records and haven't for years."

"How did you find them?"

"I have ... connections. We're almost there."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

They arrived in what looked like it used to be a game room. There was a pool table layered with dust and dirt. A dart board hung on the far wall with a few darts stuck in the middle of it, which were also layered with dust and cobwebs.

Mike ran to the pool table and pushed it aside, revealing a trap door.

"Come on," he said as he opened the door. "James take point."

James nodded and jumped down through the opening.

Lincoln ran over to the hole in the floor to see how deep it was. "Did he just ..."

"Yes, he did."

"Is there a ladder? I don't think I want to try that."

"Yes, there is. Now, hurry up."

Lincoln descended the ladder as quickly as he could.

Mike followed James's lead and just jumped straight down, pulling the door closed as he descended.

"Show off," Lincoln snarked.

Mike just smiled at him then asked, "If you wouldn't mind, could you weld that door shut too?"

"Of course."

It took less than a minute to seal it.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

The trio made it through the maze with ease.

Mike decided to be the first one to exit and make sure the coast was clear. It was.

"This is where we leave you, Lincoln," Mike said.

"What?"

"I promised James to help him get to some place in Europe."

"Okay. Well, thanks again for helping me out back there."

Lincoln shook hands with James then Mike.

"Take care. Both of you."

"You, too."

With that, Lincoln headed West. He needed to find his Afterlife friends and let them know he was okay. He was hoping they would also provide some shelter, even if it was only temporary.

 **xxx THE END xxx**

 **Author's note:** This may turn into an "Unexpected" series yet. Or can two stories be considered a series? One constant struggle in writing this was wanting to call "James" "Bucky". Problem is, they don't know him as that.


End file.
